1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for making noodles, more particularly to a noodle-making apparatus which includes a rolling unit for flattening a mass of dough into a flat piece of dough and a cutting unit disposed below the rolling unit for cutting the flat piece of dough into strands of noodles.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional noodle-making apparatus generally includes a kneading unit and a rolling unit. To make noodles, predetermined amounts of flour and water are poured into a kneading chamber of the kneading unit for thorough mixing to form a mass of dough, which is then removed from the kneading chamber and passed through the rolling unit for flattening so as to result in a flat piece of dough. Thereafter, the rolling unit is detached from the apparatus for replacement with a cutting unit. The flat piece of dough is subsequently fed into the apparatus for cutting into strands of noodles by the cutting unit. However, since a replacement procedure is required, it is somewhat complicated and inconvenient to make noodles with the use of the aforementioned noodle-making apparatus. In addition, although the rolling unit of the conventional noodle-making apparatus may incorporate adjustment means for adjusting thickness of the flat piece of dough, the adjustment means permits only finite adjustment of the thickness in a limited range and is easily damaged when a large-sized mass of dough passes through the rolling unit. The conventional noodle-making apparatus is thus not satisfactory.